Bonds
by landshark808
Summary: DxS lemon. WARNING: contains sexual toy play and bondage. If this ain't your thing, please move on. Otherwise...
1. Chapter 1

_**A word to the** **reader:**_ This story contains heavy smut, including sexual toys and (or, really, culminating in) bondage. If you find either of these topics uncomfortable, please, I beg you: do not read this story.

Also, the actual lemon is in chapter two. This chapter sets up the veil-thin plot. If you're not interested in the plot and only wanna read the smut, please, skip to chapter two.

That is all.

* * *

_**Rating: **NC-17_

**_Pairing: _**_DannyXSam, TuckerXValerie if you squint_

**_Length: _**_Part One: Approx. 2,000 words. Part Two: Approx. 3,000 words._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Danny Phantom_

* * *

Danny Fenton was frustrated. It was to be expected, really. He was twenty-seven years old, engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world (who also happened to be his best friend), Sam Manson, and he was possibly the most famous man to ever exist. Saving the world from a giant green asteroid can do that for you.

But it was not any of those things that found him pacing the length of his kitchen one Thursday night. He was nearing the end of the third hour of this activity, fairly certain he was travelling in a rut two feet deep. He could not bring himself to stop, though; so long had it been that he'd gone without being intimate with his future wife. She'd been gone for nearly three weeks, her law firm sending her out to contest some big-wig oil drilling company attempting to gain custody of some wildlife sanctuary. He was so incredibly proud of his fiancée and the impact she was making on society, but after three weeks of nothing but tissues, Vaseline, and the dim glow of his laptop, he was fairly certain he was going to lose his mind. Thankfully, she was due back the very next evening.

There was nothing in the world that came even remotely close to invoking the sense of reckless, wild passion Sam drove him to when they slept together. The pacing started when the wind blew through the curtains in a way that sounded eerily similar to the throaty sigh that escaped Sam's chest right after she came down from the high of an intense orgasm. He'd immediately hardened in his jeans, and after scoffing at himself for getting turned on by the wind, he leapt out of the seat he'd been lounging in and started in his circle.

He growled in heightened frustration, ignoring his half-hearted erection. Not only had it been over three weeks since he'd had her, but in the months leading up to those lonely nights, they'd grown stagnant. He felt that unbidden, though not unfamiliar sense of dread seep through him. Every time they did it, everything was the same: the same foreplay, the same positions. They'd never even done anything outside of the bedroom they shared in the apartment he'd lived in since he was twenty-two. Not only that, but Sam was always the one to initiate it. Granted, Danny did occasionally find himself nibbling on her earlobe while she tried to focus on whatever movie she was supposedly watching, but every time she eventually gave up and moved to the bedroom, it was he who was pushed back on the bed, he who was straddled, he who was used to fulfill her own wanton desires. And while he found the view of her moving up and down on top of him, breasts bouncing each time she slammed her hips down and ass fitting perfectly into the palms of his hands, he never could feel the desire to ravish her quiet. It sat like a dull weight in his chest, igniting and expanding each time she peered up at him through her lashes with those sultry, 'fuck me' eyes.

He froze in his steps as a sudden memory hit him. The night after Sam departed for her journey, Valerie had appeared at his front door, obviously drunk. In her hand, she held a conspicuous package wrapped in tasteful gold paper.

"This is for Sam," Valerie managed to slur between hiccups. "Make sure she gets it when she gets back, 'kay?"

Danny took the package and shook it slightly, feeling something rather solid jerk around against whatever padding the box concealed. "What is it?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow as Valerie stumbled and seized his doorway to keep from falling over.

She leaned forward, uncomfortably close, the smell of tequila rolling off of her so strongly it almost made Danny choke. "'S a vibrator," She whispered, before tossing her head back and giggling. "She's gonna kill me for it!" Valerie squealed, oblivious to the way Danny had frozen there in the doorway. "But shhh," She held her shaking hand up to her lips, pressing her index finger to her mouth. "Don't tell Danny,"

The elevator down the hall dinged and the doors slid open, allowing Tucker to dart out. The moment his eyes landed on Valerie's stumbling form, he groaned. "Val, what are you doing?" He asked, jogging down the hall toward her.

"I was jus' dropping something off for Sam," She whined, stamping her foot. "I told you not to worry,"

"Yeah, that was before Jazz called and said you left the bar completely shit faced. C'mon, Val, lemme take you home," He tucked her beneath his arm, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder at Danny, who was still too shocked to do anything more than raise a hand in farewell.

The package had been sitting on the table by the front door ever since. Danny darted out of his kitchen and raced toward it, excitement already pulsating through his veins. With little pretense, he ripped the gold paper off and tore the box open, sending the vibrator flying out and clattering to the wooden floor. He stilled instantly, eyeing the device cautiously.

It did not look like much. It was perhaps six inches long, shorter than his member, with one end that tapered and the other that flattened out. He supposed that this end was the one that stayed on the outside, stopping the entire device from being swallowed up. It was a non-offensive black, which he was certain Sam would appreciate. He stooped and picked it up, surprised at its' weight. Turning it over in his hand, he could not help but wonder how it brought such pleasure to women. That is, until he twisted the knob.

Immediately it began vibrating in his fist. His eyes widened for a moment, before a wicked grin spread across his face. He remembered the first time he decided to try fingering Sam years before, wondering how on earth his short, stubby fingers could ever pleasure her, just to have her cum after three shallow pumps of his middle finger. If she was that sensitive to his finger, he'd have her in a pile of goo in no time flat with this thing.

_How can I get her to agree to this?_ He wondered as he turned the humming device over in his hands. _She's never gonna do this willingly, she likes being in control way too much._

He twisted the knob back, shutting the vibrator off, and bit his lower lip. While he was perfectly happy and satisfied letting Sam control their bedroom encounters, part of him yearned to make her scream. Really, truly scream. He wanted to make her writhe in pleasure, to gasp and shudder and quiver under his touch. He wanted to be the one in control, if only for once.

Before he could change his mind, he yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed Valerie's number. He was torn between praying she would answer and hoping she wouldn't.

"Hello?" Her voice rang clear and true. He sighed.

"Hey, Val, it's Danny. Listen, I need to ask you a...weird question,"

"Shoot, ghost boy."

"Where did you buy the vibrator for Sam?"

Silence. He pulled the phone away from his ear, checking to see if they'd somehow been disconnected, to find that they hadn't. "H-how did you know about that?" She spluttered seconds after he pressed his phone back to his face.

"You told me what it was the night you dropped off over here," He deadpanned.

"Shit. That explains where I left it, at least. I was afraid I'd lost it. I was gonna go back and buy another one tomorrow. Jesus, I'm sorry, Danny. It's a gag gift, really, I planned on giving it to her before her bachelorette party..."

"It's fine," He said dismissively. "I really need to know where you got it, though,"

"Why?" She asked, voice suddenly ringing with suspicion. "What are you up to?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't need to tell you about my sex life with Sam, thanks."

"Oh, come on, Sam's my best friend. We tell each other everything."

Danny paused. "Everything?"

"_Everything_. Tell me what you're planning and I'll be able to tell you with an incredible amount of accuracy how she'll respond."

He could tell he'd been cornered. He sighed. "Well...I mean...she's always...pretty...uh..."

"Dominant, I know. She does top a lot," Valerie said, her tone light, as if they were discussing the forecast for tomorrow's weather. "I take it you don't like that?"

"No no! It's not that I don't like it, believe me, I like it, it's just..." He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I don't know. Lately we've been doing the same old things and then she's been gone for three weeks and...I just wanted to spice things up."

"Oh," He heard her laugh. "Well, did you have anything in mind?"

"The vibrator, actually," Danny turned to stare at the device, sitting innocently on the table beside the remains of its' original package.

"You _opened it?_" Valerie shrieked.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like I didn't know what it was gonna be." He rolled his eyes. "I want to use this on her, but I can't imagine her just taking her pants off and laying back and letting me...you know..."

"You ever thought about using bondage?" Her voice was light again, all traces of rage vanished.

He felt his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Uh, like..."

"Y'know, ropes, leather cuffs, that sort of thing. Tying her down to the bed or something," He heard her bite into something crunchy. "It's actually a secret fantasy of hers."

"It is?" Danny asked, unable to conceal the wonder in his voice. "Why didn't she ever tell me about it?"

"You never ask," He could picture her shrugging indifferently. "She's got tons of fantasies, but she talks about bondage the most. Not the hardcore BDSM stuff, mind you, just a little restraining."

"Oh," he squeaked. He was having a hard time getting the image of Sam nude, tied down to the bed, completely exposed to him, bent to his will. His erection was back in full-force. "D-do they have stuff like that where you got the vibrator?"

"Oh, yeah, tons of it. I can go with you, if you want,"

"No." Danny said firmly. "I'm not going to take you to a sex shop so that you can help me shop for bondage stuff for Sam. Sorry, Gray, ain't happening."

"It's a really discreet little place with a back entrance and everything. I can pick you up and we can go the long way in my car. I promise you, no one will even see you." Her voice was soothing, almost lulling. "Come on, Danny, you don't honestly think you can do this on your own, do you?"

He knew somewhere he was supposed to be offended by that statement, but all logical thought had left him. "No, I can't," He murmured.

"That's right. That's what you need me for. I know what she'll like, okay? Trust me."

"Okay," He heard himself say.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at ten."

He hung up without saying goodbye. His erection was at full attention, straining against the zipper of his jeans, begging to be released. His entire body was numb, thoughts lost in the haze of lust and anticipation. With practiced, almost mechanical movements, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to his ankles, before pushing his boxers down to join them. He stepped away from the pile of discarded clothes and almost floated to the bedroom. He emptied himself rather hard that night, crying out against his pillow and imagining how Sam would soon be crying out with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A note before this begins: as I write this, it's nearly 1 AM. I am very tired. This could be rewritten later, when I'm more aware of what's happening, but until then: if anything is off, please forgive me. Leave a review, and I'll revise it as soon as I have the time._

* * *

At five o'clock in the afternoon the following day, Danny was pacing again. His thoughts were torn between the items he'd bought under Valerie's direction earlier in the day and the cab that was on it's way to his apartment, carrying in it's backseat the love of his life. She was due home any moment, and he had a plan in place that would start the second the front door closed behind her. Already, he could feel his dick rock-hard and straining against his jeans. Anticipation and impatience rippled through his body, his heart fluttering anxiously in his chest, as he waited. _Any moment now_...

He froze for half a second when he heard the familiar jingle of her keys turning in the lock, before he dove into the hallway. He paused in the shadows, licking his lips when the door swung open and she stepped in, dragging a large suitcase behind her. A large duffel bag slung over one shoulder made her lean to one side, but she quickly discarded it on the floor as she turned to close the door behind herself.

He bit his tongue as she turned back toward the interior of their apartment, engagement ring sparkling in the low light. That was the first part of the plan;_ "Almost all the lights need to be off, so that she can't see if anyone's there or not," Valerie had explained as they slowly made their way up an aisle displaying various sizes of dildos._

"Danny?" She called, voice carrying and echoing off the smooth surfaces of the walls and floors. "I'm home!"

He did not answer, did not even twitch. He was watching her carefully, analysing her every move, waiting for her to take her first step forward. It took every ounce of concentration he had to keep his eyes from sparking to green under the intinsity of the situation.

"Danny?" She was a bit more hesitant, running an insecure hand through her silky black locks quickly to get a few stray hairs out of her face. She took a tentative step into the apartment, over her suitcase.

He released his control, allowing his eyes to flash and burn a bright, acid green. They were glowing, he could see the dim light he cast against the wall beside where he stood, but he was too focused on his girl to pay attention. Her eyes had snapped toward his, widening at the sight of two apparently disembodied eyes floating in the darkness. "Danny...?"

He shot forward and crushed her against his chest, slamming her into the front door of the apartment and swallowing her startled cry with a heated kiss. His tongue delved deep into her mouth, urgently twisting this way and that as she moaned and melted into him. Her arms came up around his shoulders and she began stroking lazily at the hair at the base of his neck, obviously oblivious to the fervent need he kissed her with.

_"Make sure she gets the picture real quick, or else you're gonna have to really struggle with her to get the ball rolling in your direction," Valerie warned as they examined different brands of leather cuffs._

He growled, low and territorial and deep in his chest, before forcing his thigh between her legs and ramming it upward, bringing it up against her pelvic region almost violently. She jerked, probably tried to gasp, but her mouth was still sealed against his and full of his tongue. Her hands were on his shoulders, hitting him, pushing against him, and with some reluctance he pulled away. She gasped for air, eyes fluttering and rolling, as he swooped down and began kissing and nipping along her neck. "Oh...my...what...Dan...ny..."

"Sh," He gave her a particularly hard bite, right over her pulse point, and she grunted in disapproval. "I missed you," He whispered into her neck.

He heard and felt her sigh, hands drifting down his upper arms. "I missed you, too," She murmured, stroking his arms. "You have no idea how boring that whole trip was, half the time we weren't even doing anythi-"

He covered her mouth with his left hand, pulling away to fix a hard gaze on her face. "Stop talking." He ordered. Her eyes widened behind his hand, and for a moment he wondered if she was going to slap him.

So, naturally, he was shocked when she nodded. So shocked that he almost lost his control over the situation; it was not until he began moving to step around him that he was finally jolted back to reality.

He brought his leg up higher, taking more of her weight, relishing in the heat building between her thighs. She was wearing a pair of her nice dress slacks, and briefly he wondered if she'd gone straight from the office to catch a flight out here.

_"Ask her about her trip after you're done. Nothing's a better mood killer than talking about work, and it's absolutely crucial that you keep the mood unspoiled." Valerie instructed, before turning and inspecting a set of plain black faux-leather cuffs._

"Okay, I want you to listen to me," He said, his voice low and gravely. "I'm going to move my hand, but I want you to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

She nodded again. He dropped his hand, grinning triumphantly when she bit down on her lower lip. "Tonight, I'm in charge. You're gonna do what I tell you to do. Okay?" She nodded slowly, eyes already unfocused. He brought his hands down to her waist and held her steady, forcing her to stay put as he ground his knee up against her crotch. She squealed and groaned, tossing her head to one side as her body shuddered in anticipation.

Without any warning, he seized her and shot through the walls to their bedroom. He threw her onto the bed, on her back, before immediately straddling her and moving her further up the bed. He kissed her deeply, distracting her from what he was doing with his hands. The cuffs were set up so that they were already open and waiting for him. He laced his fingers through hers and stretched her arms out until her wrists were in the cuffs. She jerked away from him when she heard them snap, shooting incredulous looks at either side as he ensured they would both stay in place. "What...?"

"Sh!" He leaned up so that he was towering over her. Her eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut. "_Don't_ make me gag you."

She opened her mouth again, half-way into protesting him, when he leaned around her and plucked a small red ball gag from his bedside table. He seized either side of her jaw and forced it into her mouth, ignoring the way her legs flailed as he threaded it around and latched it behind her head. "Ah, much better," He whispered, planting a kiss on her brow. She glowered at him, nostrils flaring.

With a smirk, he climbed off the bed and walked to where her feet lay. He grabbed on ankle and dragged it out, extending her leg fully, before attaching a black cuff not unlike the two on her wrists. He repeated the process on her other ankle, chuckling at the screams of protest muffled behind the ball gag.

"Alright, let's see..." He murmured to himself, turning his back to the bed. As slowly as he could possibly muster, he unbuttoned his shirt, taking time to smoothly press each button through the hole before his shirt hung open, exposing his bare chest. He shrugged out of it, letting it drop to the floor behind him, still grinning like an idiot. Without checking to see if she was watching, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it slowly from the loops and let it fall into a coil at his feet. He sighed loudly as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall at the rate gravity chose to a bunch around his ankles. His boxers followed suit and, careful to keep his back to the bed, he stepped out of them. After kicking his shoes off, he was left standing completely nude, back to his restrained lover.

Slowly, savoring the moment, he turned to face her. Her eyes raked over his naked form, hovering just a beat too long on his erect penis standing directly parallel to the ground. He smirked.

"See something you like?" He taunted, sauntering closer to the bed. She glared and shook her head. "Hm, weird, neither do I..." He seized a fistful of her pants, over her shin and phased them away quickly. She shouted in protest and tried to free herself from her bonds, but the cuffs held true. He climbed over the edge of the bed, crawling on all-fours to hover over her. With a quick movement, he removed her shirt the same way he removed her pants, leaving her to struggle in nothing but her red, lacy underwear. He pushed himself up to kneel over her, arching an eyebrow at her attire.

"Someone was looking forward to tonight, were they?" Danny asked, fingering the elastic waistband of her underwear. She whimpered. "Oh, what's this?" He knelt closer down, bringing himself to eye-level with her crotch, where a spot was rapidly growing larger and damper as her desire deepened. "Someone's excited right now?"

He could tell she was going to deny it, but all he heard was a string of indistinguishable mewls as he pressed the pad of his thumb directly over the center of that spot. He grinned at the way her eyes rolled back in her head, excitement already producing a fierce blush on her cheeks. He started a circular motion with his thumb, ignoring the way her hips were subtly gyrating to the movement to reach over her, grabbing the vibrator off the bedside table. He didn't think she had noticed it yet, thankfully, so this would be a complete surprise.

He waited until she released a particularly loud moan to turn the thing on. She was still too lost in the sensations his thumb was bringing her that she did not notice it until he pressed it against her, through the thin fabric of her underwear.

Sam's eyes flew open and her head jerked off the bed, a panicked look on her face. He greeted her expression with a smirk and pressed it a bit harder against her. Her head fell back and her back arched, arms straining against the restraints as she tried to escape the pleasure the small device was bringing her. Her hips began bucking against him, causing him to bring his hand to her hip and force her to be still - or as still as possible.

He quickly grew bored with that, his erect member aching for some form of relief, so he lazily ran one hand up and down his shaft as he tossed the vibrator to one side and hooked his fingers around her bra. He phased it off easily and dragged himself further up her body, burying his face in the valley of her breasts. He felt her snort and sigh impatiently, causing him to slowly lift his head and arch an eyebrow at her. "Is there a problem?" He asked dangerously.

Apparently, she was ready to fight, because she nodded and he could see the tartness in her eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he felt blindly around for the vibrator, turning it to it's lowest setting and dragging it down over her stomach. She shivered, eyes wide with wonder, glancing repeatedly between his smoldering stare and the weakly vibrating device in his hand.

Danny found the wet spot on her underwear again, and with two fingers he dragged it to the side, partially exposing her to the rapidly humidifying room. Her eyes widened as understanding started to creep in. Before she had a chance to buck away, he forced the tip of the vibrator into her opening, drawing a prolonged cry from behind the ball gag. He could feel her muscles clenching down on the device, trying to push it away, but he forced it further in. Finally, when the flat part of the device was snug against her outer lips, he fixed her underwear back and crawled back up her body. She was trembling, the muscles in her stomach clenching, but her eyes were boring into his.

He swooped down and took one exposed, hardened nipple between his teeth, tugging mercilessly. She wailed and arched her back, bringing her bare stomach flush against his, his erection pleasantly pressed between. He ran his hand over the swell of her other breast, pinching her uncovered nipple and rolling it between the pads of his fingers. She was shuddering beneath him, her orgasm just starting to burst through her. He tugged lightly, enjoying the whimpers and mewls spilling out of her mouth in response. Hardly daring to waste time, as he felt his own desires strengthening by the second, he quickly switched his mouth to the opposite breast and repeated the process of teasing her.

He leaned back when he was finished, grinning at the way her eyes were half-lidded and her body twitched. She had not reached the peak of it yet, he could see, but she was getting close, thanks in large part to the vibrator currently nestled between her thighs.

Skimming his chin across her bare, flat stomach, he moved down her body again, stopping when he reached her hips. He phased her underwear off effortlessly, tossing them over the side of the bed to join the rest of her discarded clothes and slowly withdrawing the vibrator from between her thighs. She groaned deep in her chest when he pressed the tip against her sensitive clit, her body jolting and jerking up at the height of her prolonged orgasm, but he completely removed it and shut it off as she started the trip back down. He was going insane, his dick throbbing almost painfully with need as her woozy sighs and sensual coos drifted to his ears, and she was open and ready for him. A wet spot was developing beneath her ass as her desire dripped off of her, bringing a self-satisfied smirk to his face. He did that to her.

He thrust into her in one swift, smooth motion, sinking up to his hilt in her. They stilled, both crying out throatily in fulfillment. "I missed you," He whispered into the crook of her neck, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be dominant.

She tried to say it back, but the words were muffled behind the gag. He fingered the strap and phased it away, just starting to move into her as she slowly closed her jaw. Her mouth fell back open, though, as he quickly gained momentum. His hip bones banged into hers, driving her into the bed, surely leaving a permanent impression of her spread eagled form down into the coils themselves.

Danny could feel himself edging closer, pleasure turning white-hot in his brain as his speed grew psychotic. He looked down beneath him and Sam was arching into him, head thrown to one side, one long, continuous high-pitched moan vibrating in her throat. With a savage, barbaric grunt, he thrust into her with all of his strength, feeling himself empty out inside of her. She squealed, her walls clamping down on him, as yet another orgasm ripped through her. He buried his face in her neck and nibbled over her pulse point, desperately trying to calm his heart to a semi-calm rate.

"D-Danny," Sam gasped after a few moments of silence. He grunted. "Take these things off my wrists,"

He fingered his way up the contours of both arms, twisting the snaps and releasing each wrist at the same time. Her hands instantly landed on his back, gently skimming across his sweaty skin. He shivered at her touch.

Reluctantly, he rolled off of her, pulling himself out of her completely. She was gazing at him, eyes a mix of emotions. "Hi," He whispered.

She chuckled. "Hey," She whispered back. The cuffs around her ankles stopped her from rolling to her side, earning an exasperated eye-roll from his gorgeous goth.

"So...ah..." He started, trailing the barest of fingertips over her stomach. "Was that...I mean, did I..."

"That was amazing," She murmured, bringing her left hand up to cup the side of his face. "I mean, incredible. It was awesome."

He could feel his eyes light up at her words. "Really? You mean it?"

She grinned and nodded. "I didn't like the gag as much, but everything else was perfect. I mean, holy shit, that vibrator? What the hell possessed you to buy _that_? Not that I'm complaining, it just seems like such a strange thing for a guy to get for his girlfriend -"

He interrupted her with a chaste kiss on her lips. "You're not my girlfriend, you're my fiancée. And I didn't buy it."

She blinked in confusion. "I didn't steal it, either," He said, scratching his jaw.

"Then how..."

"It was a gift."

"I don't understand..."

"To you."

"From...?"

"From Valerie."

Her mouth fell open in shock, before she released a loud, barking laugh. "Remind me to call Valerie and thank her in the morning," Sam muttered.


End file.
